The Loner
by starrysky781
Summary: I adopted this from SibunaStories7110. The first chapter is hers, but i added a couple lines at the end. Basically, Nina is forgotten and after a while, is fed up with it. Once she decides she matters, lots of issues come up. Read and Review!


**Nina's POV**

I walked into class and sat in the back row. I put my head down in my book. No one's talked to me for over a month. Everyone's been busy with Joy and Mick. They could never update on my life, but I could update you on theirs. Eddie and Patricia have been spending a lot of time together…I think it's a sign.

Joy and Fabian just started dating. Amber and Alfie have been planning a lot of dates for the couples. Jerome and Mara, well Jerome joined the online news club so he could try something Mara likes and Mara is planning a prank on someone with Jerome, I just don't know who yet. Mick has been going to longer jogs and he practices a little bit longer everyday. I could tell you one thing, if there was one thing none of them noticed about me…I got glasses. I got glasses because the board was blurry from way back in my usual seat. I never answer questions in class.

Gran, Trudy, Victor, Mr. Sweet, Mr. Winkler, and Miss Valentine are the only ones who actually know I exist. I haven't gone anywhere new for over a month, for instance…the whole house went to dinner and left me at Anubis House…no one even asked me if I wanted to go.

Today, I woke up and wanted to stay in bed because I had a feeling that this was going to be a bad day. "Nina, would you like to write the answer on the board?" Miss Valentine asked.

"What was the question?" I said. Everyone in the class laughed.

"It's on the board." Miss Valentine said. I removed my head from my book, everyone was looking at me. I slowly got up and went to the front of the classroom. I read the question to myself. I wrote on the board. "Can you make that bigger?" Miss Valentine said. I nodded and slowly erased the answer. I re-wrote my answer.

"Better, thank you." Miss Valentine said. I nodded, turned around, and slowly walked back to my seat. I sat down and buried my head back in my book. The final bell rang after a long day. I just grabbed my stuff, went to my locker, got what I needed, and walked out the school.

No one asks me to walk home, no one offers to carry my books, no one offers to sit next to me at lunch, and no one asks me anything. I'm _invisible _to everyone around me.

I live in the attic now because Victor and Trudy were being nice when I asked to separate myself from the other kids. No one visits me except Trudy, Victor, and sometimes the teachers.

Everyday, a new person assigned to check on me to make sure I'm still alive and okay. I'm a loner. I have no friends because they all left me. Sibuna is still together, but one night Joy said to me 'Just go! No one cares if you leave Sibuna! You don't matter! We don't need you for this mystery anyway!' and I left no one stopped me. They all stood there and either nodded or just stared at me. I felt hurt and I walked out the cellar with tears escaping my eyes. No one stopped me and no one cared enough to see if I was okay.

I'm tired of being invisible…I'm tired!

"Supper!" Trudy said. I could hear the girls running down the steps to where supper was being served. I slipped on my slippers, put on my purple robe that said "Nina," and walked down the steps. I slowly walked in, made myself a plate, and picked at it.

People started reaching over my plate, knocking my utensils on the floor, and no one even said "I'm sorry Nina" or "excuse me" or even "Nina, can you pass me the?" I finally had it. I took the water pitcher and dumped it on Joy. "That was for saying I don't matter, because I DO MATTER! I'm not the loner anymore, I'm Nina Martin. I want to have a voice." I said.

"You know what, I actually know who my true friends are…and they're none of you because true friends would ask if I was okay when I'm kicked out of clubs or when I'm sitting in the back of the class crying. You guys aren't friends!" I said standing up for myself. Trudy was nodding like she kind of agreed with me or she was just happy that I stood up for myself. I snatched the B.F.F. bracelet off my arm and threw it at Amber. I tore off the "Be Mine" necklace I got from Fabian when we were in a relationship and threw it at him. Finally, I took my plate of food and dumped it all on Joy.

"Witch!" I yelled before stopping off to my room. I didn't turn around. I went through my jewelry box and found all my money. I informed Trudy that I was going on a shopping spree. I walked out the door and caught a cab to the mall. I bought lots of stuff and soon had to go home to put all my stuff away.

The next morning, I had school, but today was 'Wear Whatever You Want Day' so I put on my cutest outfit yet. I walked into school and everyone looked at me. I felt not invisible. Than I heard a voice exclaim, "Look who's all dressed up today."

Joy.

**There you have it. I just added a couple lines. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow if I don't die of a nervous breakdown first. PM me or review any ideas you have for the story.**

**Next time, Nina gets a friend! The first person who guesses who it is will get a shout out next time.**

**Love Always,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


End file.
